


第七十二章 Introitus①

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [73]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第七十二章 Introitus①

这第二封信是留给帝国宰相的，写下它倒是没有花费瑞布斯太长的时间。这仅是一纸简短的留言，他要交代的话俱已说得差不多了，而他没有说的那些，红发男人想必也心知肚明。凌晨五点左右，瑞布斯终于完成了他的工作。

乌鸦鸱鸢对于死亡仿佛有种天生的本能，它们知道哪里能够寻到一些垂毙的动物，可以在不久的将来一饱它们的囊腹。近些天来，围绕着这座宅邸的渡鸦出奇地多，每到晨昏交替的时分，它们就会聚集在庭园中菩提树的桠杈上，吟颂着《末日经》，聒噪地催促着病人的衰亡。当这些恼人的告死天使开始鸣唱的时候，星之病再一次发作了。这一次的病势来得极其凶猛，瑞布斯伏在桌案上，剧烈地咳喘着，黑暗阻滞着他的胸腔，令他几乎无法呼吸。一种灵魂上和肉体上的极度疲惫攫住了他，瑞布斯几乎用尽了全身的力气，才缓慢地挪到了那张几步开外的床榻上。他伏在枕席间，手指狠狠地绞着胸口的衣裳，用力地吁着气，即使这样，窒息的感觉也没有分毫稍减。他恐惧着即将降临的疫病的高潮，整个地狱仿佛都压在他的心口上，只是呼吸这样自然而然的事情就几乎耗竭了全部的力量。几分钟以后，这场酷刑的巅峰果然还是来了。

麻痹的感觉从左臂蔓延了上来，瑞布斯知道，这种麻痹不同于以往，它不是一时性的，黑暗已经永久的夺去了他对自己大半肢体的控制权。他发着高烧，不停地咳血，四肢百骸都被剧痛噬咬着，过不多久便彻底陷入了昏迷。在坠入迷乱的国度之前，他反而有些庆幸，至少他不需要醒着忍受这些煎熬了。

在神志昏瞀之间，他的眼前尽是一些纷乱的迷梦或是虚妄的幻景。有时，他能够看到露娜芙蕾雅坐在自己的床头，用一种怜悯而悲恸的神色望着他，他向她伸出手去，却只触到了一团冰冷的空气；有的时候，他又望见席尔瓦女王带着那班十二年前殉难的廷臣站在他的身侧，母亲温柔地笑着，抚摸着他的头发，落下了亲吻。以往，瑞布斯每每静观自己的品性和人生，只觉得卑劣不堪，丑恶已极，而现在，母亲慈祥的爱抚却弥合了他内心那些骚动着的巨创。“仍然拥有的彷佛从眼前远遁，已经逝去的又变得栩栩如生”②。他深陷在席尔瓦女王怀抱中，呼吸渐渐衰弱了下去，肉体的痛苦已然远离，灵魂就要摆脱生命的樊笼，去向永恒的梦乡。在纷乱之中，他总有一种错觉，仿佛有人在紧紧地攥着他的手，那只手掌的热度和力量是如此的熟悉，令他贪恋。每每这种时刻，他的心灵便困苦得犹如被撕扯成了两半，一半想要超脱尘寰，去往纯洁的灵境，而另一半却扎根在污淖泥泞之中，固执地攀附在这浊世上。

这种半梦半醒的昏沉断断续续地持续了一天一夜，当瑞布斯醒来的时候，寒热已然稍稍降下了一些，虚脱和乏力却仍在支配着他的躯体。那只移植来的手臂已全然不听使唤了，而他的左脚还残留着一些微末的知觉。水罐里的饮料已然所剩无几，瑞布斯抓住了垂在床头的丝带，打铃叫人，然而十几分钟过去后，却还是没有仆人应召前来。宅邸里只余一片岑寂，好像这栋富丽堂皇的大厦一夜之间化为了一座荒凉的坟茔一般。

这种奇怪的状况本应引起他的怀疑和警惕，但是此时，末日在迩的青年却没有余力去思考这些。瑞布斯颓然躺倒在床上，呼吸短促，脉搏却跳得厉害，几分钟后，他陷入了浅眠。

待到日出时分，熹微的晨光映入了窗口，光明稀释了夜的浓黑。一阵人马杂沓的声音惊醒了瑞布斯，他听见铰链的声音，有人推开了他的房门。

瑞布斯强撑着坐了起来，望向门口，就着昏暗的光线看清了来人。

“啊！居然是您？这倒是位意想之外的访客。”瑞布斯露出了一个微笑，问候道。

洛基·托姆鲁特一动不动地站在门口，在看清楚瑞布斯的一刻，他的手从门把上无力地垂了下去。

“请您关上那扇门好吗？说实话，清晨的穿堂寒风，可不是我现在的这种状况能够受得住的。”瑞布斯轻轻咳嗽了两声，又说，“当然，如果您想要兵不血刃地为父亲报仇的话，这倒是个不错的法子。”他想起了自己曾经犯下的这桩罪过，打算对这名耿直的青年全盘忏悔——作为一名儿子，他至少应该有权利了解自己的父亲是个怎样的英雄。

洛基掩上门，坐到了瑞布斯的床边，他说道：“那场事变的真相我已经知道了，其间的内幕也猜得出一二，这不是你的错。”洛基极其罕见的抛弃了敬称，而用亲近而随性的“你”来呼唤瑞布斯。他看向床铺上斑驳的黑色血迹，蹙起眉头问道，“您也得病了？”

“也？难道您身边还有谁染上了这种瘟疫吗？”瑞布斯敏锐地捕捉到了这个表示并行的副词。

“您这些天都没有看新闻吧？”洛基苦笑了一下，说道：“不是谁，而是整个尼弗海姆都患上了这种要命的病症。即使现在还没有被感染的，恐怕也快了。”

瑞布斯知道，这恐怕是艾汀计划的最后阶段。即使男人曾经的一切痴想都化为了泡影，但是骰子已然掷下，败局木已成舟，脱轨的列车还是会势不可挡地向着毁灭的深渊奔去。

洛基继续说道：“在一个月以前，星之病便开始大面积地在格拉雷亚的周边村落蔓延，病患死后全部化为了死骇。从前天傍晚，魔导兵们开始变得不对劲，他们狂暴地袭击人类，一切指令都起不到效果，研究所那边也失去了联系。”

“一般民众的状况呢？”

“雷斯塔伦的抵抗组织很早以前就收到了风声，他们提前协助一部分人撤出了尼弗海姆。但是仍有一些市民被困在格拉雷亚，这些冥顽不灵的人们没有听信尤克拉希尔的劝诫，把自己困死在了即将沉没的船上。现在政府已经完全失灵了，街上到处都是狂化魔导兵。好在白天死骇并不会出来惹麻烦，我们只能趁着这点短暂的天光撤离，至于其他人的命运，恐怕只能交托给神明了。”

“在这种重围之下，您们打算怎么离开呢？”瑞布斯压抑着喉咙中的咳喘，问道。

“我，以及一些第三军团的旧部，计划前往基格纳塔斯基地，在那里乘坐魔导飞船。”洛基说着，神情激动地握住了瑞布斯的手，“请您和我们一道走吧！我们去雷斯塔伦，那里是抵抗组织的大本营，玫达修公会的魔女和露娜芙蕾雅殿下也在那儿，他们会想办法治愈您的。”

瑞布斯沉吟了片刻，笑了笑，回答道：“我答应和你们一起到基地去。但是在此之前，您应该给我一支吗啡和肉体强化剂。这些军队里常用的药剂您总带着吧？”

“这些东西对您是有害的。”洛基义正言辞地拒绝了他的请求。

瑞布斯摇了摇头，颤抖的右手攥住了洛基的手指，红发的青年感觉到，那只昔日足以扼断敌人喉咙的劲健手掌，如今的握力恐怕尚不及一个三岁的幼儿。洛基蓦然抽回了手，脸上现出了瑞布斯从未见过的那种孩子般的惊惶。

“这个，就是我现在全部的力量了。更何况，我也只有这么一只手好用。”曾经的神巫说道，他随即爆发出一阵剧烈的呛咳，声嘶力竭的咳嗽声仿佛要扯烂他的肺叶，他抹去了嘴角的斑斑血迹，断断续续地说道，“托姆鲁特准将，您姑且不要感情用事，请冷静地听我说完：基格纳塔斯基地是魔导兵的大本营，难道您真的认为带着这样的一个累赘，能够顺利地抵达停机坪吗？天光很短暂，请您尽快地下决断吧，要么就扔下我，自己前往驻军基地；要么就听从我的指令，给我那些药剂。没有折中方案。”

最终，这场对峙以洛基·托姆鲁特的败北而告结，他一脸不情愿地为神巫注射了药物。

在等待药剂生效的当口，瑞布斯疲惫地靠在枕头上，用一种闲聊的口吻问道：“我记得帝国官方已经宣布了我的死讯，请问您是怎么找到我的呢？”

“我知道艾汀·伊祖尼亚一直是个阴险的骗子，他才舍不得让您死呢！”托姆鲁特准将头一遭当面揭破了长官的隐秘情史，在说这话的时候，他的耳廓泛起了一抹微红，有些恼羞成怒地扭过了脸去。

年轻准将的窘迫情态，令瑞布斯想起了曾经在军中拿他打趣的日子，随即他发出了一阵久违的畅快欢笑。

药剂开始生效之后，瑞布斯在洛基的扶持下站起身来，已然消逝的体力正在逐渐地回到这具身体中。他攥了攥手掌，感觉了一下手臂的力量，随后拉开了艾汀的衣帽间大门，在里面倾箱倒箧地翻找起来，帝国宰相向来喜欢把他的衣服鞋袜随处乱丢，想在他的房间里找到一件东西，恐怕非要有摩西带领希伯来人寻找迦南③的恒心和毅力不成。几分钟以后，青年在洛基的协助下，从一堆脏衣服下面拖出了一口箱子——这只皮箱原属于瑞布斯，他们从路西斯归来的时候，艾汀才刚刚把它塞进了衣帽间。不过短短的几日之间，它就变成了庞贝城的遗迹，只有考古学家锲而不舍的挖掘，才能叫它重见天日。

瑞布斯带着一脸嫌恶，拂开和皮箱一并出土的几只破着洞的脏袜子，随即打开了箱子。他从里面拿出一身长外套，这是他自从入了尼弗海姆国籍，就再也没穿过的那种特涅布莱王室礼服，这套衣服完全是按照他成年后的尺寸定做的——在决裂以前，每年露娜芙蕾雅都会给他寄来这样一套衣服，他却从来没有穿上过。此外，雷吉斯的剑也被裹在一块贵重的丝帛中，小心翼翼地安放在箱子里。

这些动作耗竭了神巫刚刚恢复的体力，他倚着墙壁，稍事喘息了片刻，便向洛基说道：“托姆鲁特准将，在出发以前，我需要把自己收拾得稍微体面一些。现在，请您给我片刻的隐私可以吗？”

————————

①Introitus：标题取自莫扎特《安魂曲》第一章：进堂咏。

②引自《浮士德》。

③典故出自《圣经》，摩西带领希伯来人出埃及，途中希伯来人因为不满足而不断的抱怨，导致上帝惩罚他们在旷野漂流40年，直到第一代出埃及的人全部死亡，才领他们进入应许之地迦南。


End file.
